Green Is For Jealousy
by Lilred2569
Summary: So this is an AU someone sent me and I decided to write a chapter story for it. Hope you all enjoy it, this is also my first fanfiction so sorry if it's horrible.


Jacob was always jealous of his brother, Kendall. Jealous of his charm, grades, and even the shitty relationships he had. even though they were twins, Kendall was always better at everything. He was smooth, and always had a girl or guy over. One guy in particular had started coming over more often, Logan.

Jacob's POV:

I've been noticing that Logan is the only person Kendall has had over for the past two months. He's gorgeous; his big brown eyes drive me crazy, I could look into them for the rest of my life. Kendall has constantly talked about him and it's only made me want Logan more, and every time he stays the night, I'm forced to hear his moaning and snoring through the wall and forced to see him kissing Kendall and the way he looks at Ken; I wish he looked at me like that. He has mistaken me for Kendall a few times, but then Kendall comes from no where and drags Logan to his room.

"Hey"

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a soft knock and voice at my door.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"It's Logan, sorry if I woke you. Um Ken wanted me to ask if you had any boxers he could borrow." His face turns a bright red, "I took his last clean pair to sleep in." He steps into the room slowly.

"Oh yeah, I have a pair and I was still awake anyway. Um here." I toss him the boxers.

"Oh, rough day?"

"No, just not easy with all the moaning next door,"

Logan turns a darker shade of red and leaves in a hurry.

"Shit," I groan as my head hits the pillow.

_Great job asshole!_

Kendall's POV:

"He give you a pair, babe?" I ask when I hear my door open and look up at Logan's red face.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" Logan quickly replies as I go to stand.

"Jacob just kind of hinted that we were being, you know, _loud._"

"Oh Logie, he's just jealous that he can't have a beautiful guy like you" I grab the boxers from his hand and slip them on. I slink my arms around Logan's waist, knowing he's blushing harder, and pull him into my lap. I kiss his cheek and whisper "I love you" in his ear. He smiles at me sleepily.

"I love you too, Kindle."

He starts to giggle when I wrestle him on the bed, ending up on top. I kiss him sweetly and long closing my eyes.

"Let's get to bed," He mumbles and pushes up lightly on my chest. I groan and roll off of him, then pull him close to me as we cuddle in my small bed.

Kendall's POV:

I wake up to Logan's lips on my cheek.

"Mornin' darlin'," Logan says sweetly.

"Morning baby," I smile and stretch out, then pull him into a hug.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Hmm… Can we have a picnic in the park?" Logan asks, smiling brightly.

"Anything for my Logie-Bear," I kiss his nose as his face reddens.

We finally get up from the comfort of my bed and head down stairs to grab some breakfast.

"Race ya," Logan smirks.

"Oh you're on!"

We start to race down the stairs, Logan leading before I catch him and kiss his neck slowing him down then slip into the kitchen.

"I WIN!"

"Not fair you cheated!" Logan pouts when he steps into the kitchen.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Would you two shut it?" Jacob says irritably as Logan and I start to giggle at each other.

"Sleep well, Jacob?" I ask sarcastically wrapping my arms around Logan to grab an apple off the isle.

"Real funny, Kendall. Maybe if you could keep him quiet, I really could sleep." Jacob smirks.

"Leave him out of this! He's fine, and that's not as loud as he can get," I kiss Logan's neck softly before sucking at his skin.

"Kendall…" Logan moans out before snapping up straight.

"I'm gonna go get dressed!" He yelps and runs toward my room.

"He looks embarrassed," Jacob raises his eyebrows as if to say _told you so._

"He's just shy," I state starting to grab stuff for the sandwiches out of the fridge and grab a basket from underneath a cabinet.

"What's all that for?" Jacob eyes the basket.

"We're going for a picnic. – Logie bear! Come out babe, we got to get going soon!"

Logan comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later dressed and ready to go.

"You look so beautiful, Logan"

"Are we gonna leave now?" He asks sheepishly.

"Grab some drinks while I go get dressed and we'll leave," I smile at him as he nods and I take off for my room.

Logan's POV:

"Want some help?" Jacob asks stepping closer to me.

"No thanks," I politely decline and go to the fridge to grab a few cans of soda. I turn around and see him leaving the kitchen as Kendall comes from around the corner looking into my eyes. _He's gorgeous; it's moments like these that I remember the day we met. _He smiles grabbing the basket off the counter.

"Ready, Logie?"

"Yep! Let's go," I smile up at him.

He intertwines our fingers on the walk to the park across the street. He leads us to a shady spot under a big oak.

"Is here fine?" He looks at me with big eyes.

"Yeah, here's fine darlin'," I smile at him.

"Good!" He laughs setting the blanket down.

We sit down and start pulling things out of the basket laughing and talking about nothing and everything. When we finish we lay on the blanket looking up at the clouds and pointing at certain shapes in them. Kendall wraps his arm around me pulling me to him.

"You're so cute," he whispers into my hair.

I smile into his side and whisper back, "So are you."

"You wanna head back and go take a nap on the couch?"

"Will you carry me?"

"Darling I would love to but I'm just about as lazy as you at the moment,"

I giggle at him rolling my eyes. "Alright, come on let's go."

I sit up to let him stand and pull me up with both hands.

We clean up the mess we made and head back across the street.

"Hey Kendall,"

"Yeah,"

"Is that your brother in the window?" I ask looking at the living room window

"I think so," He says slowly. "Wanna piss him off?"

"Kendall!"

"What? You know it turns you on,"

"Does not,"

"So does!"

"Shut up, let's go inside,"

"Or we could go lay in the tent,"

"Then let's go! I just wanna sleep babe."

"Alright, come on," Kendall grabs my hand taking me into the back yard setting the basket down outside the tent and climbs in; I climb in after plopping down beside him.

He wraps his arms around me laying his head on my shoulder as I drift to sleep.

Jacob's POV:

_Really?! They're in the tent! Ughhhh great! I hate it when they go in the tent. Logan should be mine! That should be me in the tent with him!_

"Honey, where is your brother?" Mom comes in with the groceries.

"Tent," I say bitterly.

"Jacob, honey please stop being so grouchy. I know you like Logan, but he's your brother's boyfriend,"

"Should be mine!"

Mom sighs loudly giving up on the argument.

"Help me put the groceries away,"

"Get Kendall to do it,"

"He's asleep with Logan,"

"What?"

"I can see in the tent from here,"

"Let me see!"

Mom closes the curtain and blocks it from me, "Help me first!"

_Ughhhhhh! He will be mine!_


End file.
